


Coffee Shoppe and Rain

by Eternal_Darkness



Series: Klance Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Gof this is cringy, M/M, complete shit, just read it, not proud, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: "So, you want something to drink? Or eat?" Keith politely asked."Yeah, that'd be great. Just a hot coco." Lance patiently waited while Keith started to make the warm, chocolate beverage.It was silent again."What's your name?" Keith asked the dashing stranger."And your relationship status." He muttered."Name's Lance.""Nice to meet you Lance. I'm Keith."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Internal_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/gifts).



Modern Klance au

"Allura's Coffee Shoppe"

How they ended up there, neither of them knew really. It was as if a magnetic pull had lured them all in that one spot.

Keith had been working all day at the register, it wasn't a particularly busy day. It was a shady day. Clouds hovered over the sun, making for a great day to stay in. 

There were a few people who littered the streets. One of these people just happened to be Lance. 

The Cuban boy had been gathering groceries for his mom and siblings. He had yet to find a job or apartment after graduating, so he moved back with his parents until he could get back on his feet.

Keith had been grateful for the chance to work. His friend Shiro had helped him land this job after he learned what happened. Keith thanked whatever supernatural force it was that gave him Shiro each and every day.

Keith had just graduated college when he got in to a bit of trouble. A rager had broke out among the newly graduated. And some asswipe had decided to turn on the stove. This wouldn't have been a problem; had they not left a towel on the burner.

The next thing Keith knew, his appartement burnt down in a rush of flames clawing to the top.

He managed to put out the fire before it reached any other appartements, sadly he was charged with reckless behaviour, civilian endangerment, and kicked out of his appartement. Being the stubborn idiot he was, refused to seek help.

Until Shiro found him.

The two had been longtime friends. Shiro convinced his girlfriend, Allura to let Keith work at her cafe. The two were so lovestruck, she blindly agreed.

It's not that Keith wasn't a good worker, he loved to work. It's just that he didn't know much about coffee. After hours of training and hard work, he was finally trusted to man the counter himself.

The one day nobody showed.

Ironic.

Lance hated these kinds of days. He'd much rather bask in the suns warm rays with a nice lemonade.

He could tolerate it though.

Until it rained.

He shrieked and ducked into the nearest open building.

Which just so happened to be the infamous "Allura's Coffee Shoppe"  
\----------------

Being the only two in there, there was awkward silence at first. Before Keith ruined it.

"So, you want something to drink? Or eat?" Keith politely asked. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just a hot coco." Lance patiently waited while Keith started to make the warm, chocolate beverage.

It was silent again.

"What's your name?" Keith asked the dashing stranger.  
"And your relationship status." He muttered.

"Name's Lance."

"Nice to meet you Lance. I'm Keith."  
\----------------

The two talked about nothing, yet everything for the next hour. After that, the rain finally let up.

"Guess I should pay and go now, huh?" Lance said. He almost sounded... upset.

"Don't worry about it. I already paid. But you should take your receipt." Keith said, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Nah, I don't keep receipts." As Lance got up, Keith pushed the thin paper into Lance's hand.

"It has my number on it, asswipe." Keith grumbled, a blush tickling his cheeks. Lance simply smiled and gave a nod before walking out.

Keith could tell that that asswipe, would change his life for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly find this to be complete shit. I might take out the fire part later on, it seems too cringy. I do not like the way this turned out, but I still wanted to update. So whoever actually read this, enjoy.


End file.
